Fayt or Coincidence
by BlackInkBlood
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or Buffy, but I do own Fayt, my version of Buffy after so many lifetimes fighting the good fight. I also own the planet, situation, and anything else that I can think up...hope you guys enjoy. R&R if you want.
1. Chapter 1

She was a fighter Riddick could see that. Her eyes were never still, always watching and marking anyone who she deemed as a threat or not. The beast within Riddick growled to know where he stood with the newcomer.

The crowd milled around them, sometimes covering her from his goggled view, other times pushing them within centimeters of touching. The fights were to begin soon, most of the crowd having placed their bets with the bookies earlier. The underground cage fights appealed to the inner beast's need for blood, and Riddick needed the money to escape any mercs that believed 'Richard B. Riddick' wasn't dead but hiding as Jack Stevens. If tonight went the way he hoped, Riddick would be more than satisfied with everything he would win.

As soon as she stepped through the door, Fayt felt the man's eyes on her body. Fire danced along her exposed skin, but the petite blonde wasn't sure if the fire was from anger or just her body answering the need she felt from the man's eyes. Fayt hadn't felt that need since Spike, but that was a very long time ago and she needed to forget it. Her past was part of the reason she was here at the cage fight.

After the 'Event', her memories of past lives overpowered her mind, forcing her into a coma for months. During that time her subconscious poked and prodded her new memories and began to learn her true history. With this new knowledge, Fayt felt more herself. Understanding everything about her role in the universe, Fayt accepted who she was, opening the doors to other powers and abilities she didn't think was possible.

Some of the things she learned was she was always reincarnated when the world needed her. When the world or worlds became so full of evil and hate, her gray goodness was there to stop the flow and help the light overcome the darkness. Each time she was reborn her prey would be different. From demons to vampires to evil aliens to evil humans. Her instincts and her 'watcher' allowed her to make the decisions needed to do her job, and do it well.

Riddick didn't know what the woman was doing here, but he could make a guess. His shined eyes took in her obvious strength and lack of energy guns, so she wasn't a cop or spec. ops, but she wasn't a merc either, she didn't have the scars that most mercs tend to have. The way she moved told Riddick that she wasn't afraid of the crowd around the cage either. _"If she fights, we'll know what she is,"_ the beast inside Riddick purred.

The collective groans from the crowd urged her on, begging for just a little more bloodshed, just a little more pain, and Fayt was happy to oblige them. She had read the man's prison file, her usually strong nerves becoming jelly like as each horrible violent act was described in brutal detail. Every punch, kick, flip, and scratch was accurately made, the purpose to heighten the pain without killing her victim, yet.

"Bitch!" the man yelled catching his breath after the vicious punches to his diaphragm. There was death in his eyes, but not for his opponent. The death was a reflection from the woman's hazel green orbs, and the man was silently praying that he didn't begin to beg when the time came.

"Pencildick, but we aren't here to trade commentary," the woman answered, all the while showing that same sweet, girl-next-door smile. Fayt sidestepped the man's sloppy charge, using his own momentum to bash his face against the steel cage. The crown went wild, screaming for more, and again Fayt obliged. The man turned around, his face badly cut and his nose was bleeding freely again. Fayt moved to perform a quick hurricane kick, knocking the hurt man to his knees. Fayt bent over his back, whispering into his one good ear left, "You have been judged motherfucker, and you have been found wanting. Time to go to hell." The crowd was silent, waiting for something, anything to happen. Fayt deftly snapped the man's neck, giving him a painless death, ending the fight after one hour.

Disposers came and took care of the body, Fayt herself retired to the bar. Slowly sipping what passed for alcohol on this backwater planet, Fayt thought back through the fight, back to where she first felt the other man's eyes upon her skin. She knew he was picking apart her fighting style, trying to find a weakness that she knew wasn't there. She didn't mind the staring, but she did mind the heat of the gaze as the man mentally undressed her.

Riddick watched the fight closely, mentally creating a defense for the woman's style. The dark skinned man was confidante he would win if they fought, until the woman threw a surprise punch or kick, breaking though her opponent's defense easily. Her wild flips and kicks seemed to defy gravity. Her punches and jabs hid her true strength. The woman was playing with the bigger man, playing the crowd as well. Riddick had to stop himself a few times from joining the raised voices chanting to bring blood and kill the man. It was toward the end of the fight, at the sight of so much blood, the thick liquid coating everyone in the cage and a few of the watchers that were unfortunate being so close, that Riddick began to chant too. The need to see the kill, one predator finding happiness in another's kill, and the woman didn't let him down.

After the sloppy charge, Riddick knew it was the end. He listened closely as the woman whispered into the man's good right ear before hearing the faint snap of the man's spinal cord being broken. The woman herself didn't look winded, or even aware of what she had just been through. The few that bet on the woman was happily collecting their money, others were happily paying it over. Despite losing some many credits, the unique and fulfilling fight buffered the empty pockets, next time they would know and bet on the woman. Riddick made his way to the bar, thinking up the perfect excuse to get the woman to challenge him to a fight. The beast inside raged, growling for the fight the woman could give.

Catching the bartender's eye, Riddick order a straight whiskey, sitting down beside the woman. He smiled politely, but his smile faded and turned into an angry grimace. The woman had swiftly pressed a sharp blade to his groin, and a pair of cold hazel green eyes stared into the black lenses of his goggles.

"You must have a death wish lady," Riddick said, staying calm despite the growing anger and the urge to just shiv her in the sweet spot.

The woman chuckled, a light feathery sound that seemed so out of place in the grungy bar. Her smile was small, but full of good humor. To Riddick she looked like a city girl, despite the dark bruise forming on her cheek. That bruise was the only sign she had been touched in the cage fight, besides the drying blood on her white tank top. "You have no idea how right you are, but sadly I'm not dying any time soon," the woman replied, taking another sip of her drink and returning the blade to it's hiding place inside the woman's boots.

This only confused Riddick more. If he had pulled the knife, he wouldn't have put the weapon up until he was sure it wouldn't be needed. He certainly wouldn't have laughed and smiled if someone had said what he did. The woman was an unknown factor, which meant trouble to Riddick.

"Name's Jack Stevens, what's yours?" Riddick asked, extending his calloused hand in greeting the beast inside roaring because he was taking so long to set up the fight. _"Patience, boy, we learned that in slam,"_ Riddick said to the beast, feeling it back down for now.

The woman laughed again, this time her smile reaching her eyes. For just a second, Riddick thought he could see their color, but only for a second. "You'll only laugh, everyone else does. Just call me Fayt Summers."

Riddick wanted to ask more questions, needing to find out about Fayt, but he never got the chance. Fayt leaned in close, her lips barely touching his and whispered, "Death is my gift, you'll stay away unless it's what you need, and then I'll give it to you freely." Kissing him quick, the woman left, throwing some credits on the top of the bar, more than enough to pay for their drinks and any one else who lost their money by betting against her. Confused more than ever, Riddick left the bar, slipping into the shadows back to his place for the rest of the night.

Fayt knew the chance she was taking by telling Jack her business. She knew that she left the man confused and curious, a position that worked extremely well for her, but confusion was not the best state to leave anyone in. The beast within her began to plan for their eventual confrontation, knowing that it had to be somewhere out of the way, where other people couldn't get hurt.

She hurried home, needing a shower and change before going back to her 'watcher' to report her mission done. The fight took longer than expected, the slayer in her wanting to play a lot longer than needed. She needed to start going after her marks closer together, stop waiting so long between fights or the slayer is going to gain control and not want to give it back.

After reporting in with her 'watcher' Fayt took the payment, a small pink stuffed toy pig, and left for her own apartment again. The toy had brought up some painful memories from her time on Earth in Sunnydale, California. So lost in her own past, Fayt didn't notice the man who began to follow her. The silent footfalls of her stalker didn't register in her mind as a threat, and the few hundred yards to her apartment disappearing quickly at her current speed. It was until she was standing at her front door, did she notice the man's presence. It was Jack, from the bar, and Fayt didn't care that he had followed her. All she wanted was food and sleep.

Riddick left the bar, his conscious mind on Fayt while the beast took over. Slipping in and out of the shadows, the beast followed a complex path back to where it felt the safest. The different twists and turns never slowed down the beast, everything thing was the same, but the smells were different. By connecting the smells, the beast made it home, and then it stopped. A new scent was in the air, something unique. It was spicy and exotic, like the red peppers the man would eat when he was a young pup, mixed with the feel of warm sunshine. The beast missed the sun, warming its fur, but it was necessary to live in the darkness for survival.

Riddick was again aware of his surroundings, the beast having given up control to bask in the new scent. Riddick recognized the scent too, breaking down each part until her memorized it, confidante he could find the source anywhere. It was the same scent as Fayt, after she had won the fight and before pulling the knife. His mind made up, Riddick followed the trail, easily spotting the woman walking quickly but quietly in front of him. She seemed distracted, as if thinking too much over one subject. Each turn the woman made, Riddick made also, not really knowing why he was following her. _"This must be where she lives,"_ Riddick thought filing away the address for future use.

Fayt stepped into her living room, gently placing her prize on the coffee table before heading toward the kitchen. She didn't need the use of lights, her excellent memory and night vision allowing her to weave her path through the slightly junked up apartment. Her kitchen was practically bare. Only a small table, the standard fridge and cooking units were installed. Bending over to peer into the back of her fridge, Fayt called out to the man standing in her doorway, "Come and sit down. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Hope you like Chinese, 'cause that's all I've got."


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on FoC:**

Fayt stepped into her living room, gently placing her prize on the coffee table before heading toward the kitchen. She didn't need the use of lights, her excellent memory and night vision allowing her to weave her path through the slightly junked up apartment. Her kitchen was practically bare. Only a small table, the standard fridge and cooking units were installed. Bending over to peer into the back of her fridge, Fayt called out to the man standing in her doorway, "Come and sit down. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Hope you like Chinese, 'cause that's all I've got."

**Now on FoC:**

Fayt turned toward her guest, noting that he still had on his goggles. "Maybe he's blind or whatever," she thought, putting the food into the heating unit on the counter. Her hands were shaking a little, the only outward sign that she was affected by tonight's events. Even after lifetimes of fighting, the end was always the same, something or someone would die by her hands. A lone tear fell from her chin, landing silently on the marble counter. Fayt hoped that Jack didn't notice, but something told her that he knew about everything that happened.

"Having regrets?" 'Jack' asked Fayt, his voice holding that condescending tone that always cut her pride. "God, Faith how did you stand it with Wesley for so long?" Fayt thought, slowly regaining her composure and turning toward her slightly unwanted guest she answered, "I have many regrets, Jack Stevens, but that doesn't mean I regret that fucker dying. I just wished that I could have made it more painful."

Riddick laughed, his deep voice echoing in the almost empty apartment. She was good, almost convincing him that she didn't mean it, but Riddick saw the truth. He heard the tear fall, saw her tiny hands shaking. He moved away from the doorframe he was leaning on, crossing the small space between them to stand in front of her. He noticed that her eyes became angry, though her demeanor didn't change, neither did her scent. "It seems to me that you are trying to hard to convince me of that fact, or maybe just yourself. Is that it? Are you afraid of the pleasure you got from feeling that man's life being balanced in your hands?" Riddick asked, truly curious about Fayt's answers.

"What game are you playing Jack? You know shit about my life. Get the hell out of my apartment," Fayt answered, barely controlling her anger. It didn't occur to her why she was angry, why those questions were so hard to answer. Fayt pushed passed Jack, leaving him alone in the small kitchen to go to her bedroom. There was nothing of importance to steal, except her books but those were carefully hidden in the wall safe in her room.

Riddick growled low in his throat, more frustrated than angry. He was used to being feared, and that fear made people answer his questions. "What is in the mind of that woman that didn't allow her to see me as a threat," Riddick wondered aloud, staring blankly at the reflective steel of the fridge door. He reached up slowly and removed his goggles, roaming his mercury eyes over the kitchen and living room. There were no pictures, plants; nothing that said this apartment was lived in. It was almost like the woman was expecting to move as quickly as possible. It was much like his own apartment, if he ever had to leave quickly.

Riddick was beginning to feel the affects of a major headache, he wasn't used to dealing with women beyond his occasional whore. "Fuck! What the hell am I doing here?" Riddick shouted, banging his clenched fist on the counter. Turning hastily, Riddick replaced his goggles and headed for the door. He didn't need this confusion and frustration. Being frustrated would only get him caught.

Fayt heard Jack's shout from her bedroom down the hall. Her breath came a bit hurried, but evened out when she heard the door slam shut. Being around someone that reminded her so much of Spike was not healthy, if you can call anything Fayt does healthy. Silently she cried, not knowing the reason but the feeling pressing on her chest was too strong to ignore. Heaving sobs racked her body, slim shoulders hitching up and down. Clutched to her chest was the pink stuffed pig from the coffee table, resentment and sorrow filling every inch of her being.

Sometime during her crying fit, Fayt fell asleep, still clutching her toy. The morning sun shone brightly through the curtained window, brightening up the dreary bedroom. Fayt stretched, working the kinks out of her muscles from lying in the same awkward position all night, and promptly screamed when she saw the shadowed figure in the corner of her room. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

'Jack' smirked, slowly rising from where he had been sitting through out most of the morning. Joints popped, releasing tension that had built up by listening to the small blonde crying in her sleep. "You've turned me soft Jackie," Riddick thought, turning to leave the room.

"Hey, I want some answers. Why were you in my room?" Fayt asked, throwing herself at the retreating back. Her weight was unexpected, throwing Jack off balance and causing him to fall to the floor. Fayt pushed more of her weight onto the broad shoulders, clamping her strong thighs around the man's torso. Her ever-present knife was pointed at his throat, her hand clutching his chin. Her breath ghosted over his ear as she whispered, "You will tell me honestly what the motherfucking hell were you doing in my room?"

Riddick reached for the doorknob, about to slam the door loudly, but cheering and shouts grabbed his attention. A group of four men were running down the small alley beside Fayt's apartment. They wore black clothing, seeming to blend into the shadows that surrounded them. The collars around their necks were harder to see, but Riddick had heard about this group, he had heard about their ruthlessness in trying to capture escaped cons like him. They were the Pack Dogs, a group of behavioral modified mercs that were sent to bring back someone the regular mercs couldn't. The beast within Riddick roared at being caught without a chance of escape, but Riddick pulled back on the beast, logically thinking about the situation.

He knew the Pack Dogs would connect him to the house, and possibly the woman crying herself to sleep inside. The gift, obligation, whatever that Caroline had left him with from T2 wouldn't let that happen though. Slinking back into the welcoming shadows of the living room, Riddick set to work. He searched through the kitchen, looking for anything that would cover up his scent. Three bottles of cooking sherry, couple cans of beer, and one large box of detergent later, Riddick smelled like a mix between a home-run distillery and fresh laundry. He stalked through the house, allowing his new scent to mix with hers, overpowering the fresh sunshine smell. A quick pick out a window, confirmed what he knew would happen. The pack dogs were sniffing around, a confused look on their faces. Riddick wasn't sure if he trick would work more than a few hours, but it was his best shot until he could get away. "Better bed down for now," Riddick thought, moving to the only room he knew the Pack Dogs wouldn't enter.

Fayt was sleeping heavily on her bed, something fuzzy clutched to her chest. Her tear-streaked face was turned toward the door, but Riddick was silent and didn't wake her. Crouching down in the darkest shadow, Riddick set up watch, wondering if his trick would fail and the Pack Dogs would come rushing in, blood lust set upon their faces.

The fading night turned into bright day, and Riddick never slept. Outside it seemed as if Riddick had died in the crouching position, silver eyes staring endlessly, but inside his mind, Riddick was aware of everything. A quick twitch of his shaven cheek was the only sign Riddick gave when Fayt began to wake up. The big man took a small pleasure by watching the woman fully awake, finding the small movements amusing, until her shocked voiced cried out, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Moving faster than a normal person could, Riddick left the bedroom, mentally cursing his self for staying that long in the tiny four-walled room. His mind so preoccupied, Riddick didn't hear Fayt's repeated question, nor did he expect the sudden weight on his back, throwing his balance off.

Head gripped tight, his throat open the pinprick of pain from Fayt's knife, Riddick stayed still. Fayt had more strength than he first thought, the way she positioned her body locked his hands on the floor between the lush carpet and his chest. Her sleepy heavy voice ghosted over his ear as she repeated her question for the third time. Riddick growled low in his throat as he answered, "Pack Dogs came sniffing around."

Fayt stilled, her body growing cold. "Travers," she whispered, moving her slight frame from the bigger man's back, Fayt rushed toward the living room, shouting out commands. "Vid message to Travers at Watchers HQ: Quote "Pack Dog's have come hunting, and this evil fluffy bunny is taking a trip to the rabbit hole. Got an Alice with me, so no more willow. The Queen of Hearts are looking for more heads Travers, you better watch yours, Fayt out," Fayt said.


End file.
